Helpless Warrior, Prism Nightmare
by Vulaan Kulaas
Summary: Meta Knight is a powerful warrior, able to defeat most of his enemies with ease. That is, until his Mirror World self traps him inside the Dimension Mirror. With one piece remaining, he's forced to watch as Kirby fights his dark counterpart. Takes place at the end of Kirby & The Amazing Mirror.


**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back with another one shot, so I hope ya'll enjoy this! Oh, and to get a really good feel of the first part of the fic, go to YouTube and type in Dark Meta Knight Battle Intro. And yes, I know some things may have been changed from the game, but...hey it's fanfiction after all.

Disclaimer: Back, you pesky lawyers, back! I don't own the rights to Kirby so I can't be sued, suckers!

* * *

'I can't believe this, being trapped inside a mirror like some helpless princess!' Meta Knight thought to himself, angry at the fact his Mirror World self had bested him in combat. Like clockwork, Dark Meta Knight walked up to the nearly completed mirror and tapped it. Behind his mask, the evil knight smirked at the glare he was given.

"My goodness, someone's a grouch today. Care to tell me why? Oh wait, you don't have to after all...You're still ticked off about me defeating you, hm?" The evil warrior taunted, then suddenly he had an excellent idea: He was going to make his good counterpart squirm like a worm on a hook. Meta Knight's eyes narrowed at the gleam in his counterpart's eyes, and his blood froze at the sound of his sinister chuckling. "Oh, I know the perfect way to make you suffer Meta Knight. I'm going to make you suffer mentally, and you won't forget this for months."

"What in Nova's name are you talking about, you fiend? I won't let anything you do to me affect me." The knight rumbled, sick of hearing him talk. After all, he wasn't afraid of him since he knew that Kirby was going to finish putting the mirror back together, and he was going to be defeated.

"I'm not going to put my hands on you, Meta Knight...I'm just going to torture that boy of your's, Kirby. I wonder how high that child can scream once I get a hold of him?" Dark Meta Knight wondered gleefully, and he grinned behind his mask as the one stuck in the mirror realized what he meant.

" _You...you...bastard! If you put one hand on him, I swear to Nova I'll_ _rip_ _you to pieces_!" He snarled, shaking with rage. Oh, if only he could get out of this prison, there would be nothing left of him once he was finished with him! His eyes flashed red when the dark knight let out a chilling laugh, before he turned around and flew towards the cliff. Oh Nova have mercy! Kirby was going to get injured, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it! He felt sick to his stomach, and he swallowed as he heard the footsteps of the said child. 'Kirby...please be careful!' He thought, since he was now helpless to watch as his adoptive son fought his dark counterpart.

* * *

Oblivious to the danger he was going to be in, Kirby smiled as he looked up and saw...it was Meta Knight! "Meta Knight, why are you up there?" He asked curiously, blinking as the knight stared down at him. His eyes widened as he saw the knight's true form, and he realized that wasn't his adoptive father at all! "Where's Meta Knight you...you...fake!?" Kirby growled, and he shivered at the villain's chuckle. Oh dear Nova! It sounded horrible!

"Hello Kirby...you beat me last time, but this time it will be different! You're going to be taught a lesson, in what pain really feels like!" Dark Meta Knight growled at the boy, and started the battle by flying at Kirby. The child yelped in shock at his speed, and he dove to the side. Looking over, Kirby saw his father figure in the mirror but he was jerked out of his thoughts as a red foot smashed into his back.

With a startled cry, the pink hero smashed onto the ground face first. He quickly staggered to his feet, but he froze as he heard the knight rush up towards him. He whipped around, but his vision exploded into different colors as Dark Meta Knight smashed his hand into Kirby's face, blood flying from the boy's mouth from the force of it. He could barely stumble back before another fist smashed into his stomach, causing the hero of Dream Land to gag and nearly empty the contents of his stomach. "This is the so called hero of your world? You're weak, nothing more than a pest!" The villain mocked, laughing as he kicked the boy away from him.

He heard the sound of someone hitting something, then he looked over at the Dimension Mirror and grinned at the sight of his good counterpart slamming his fists against the glass. "Enjoying the show, I hope? I aim to please!" He taunted, laughing as Meta Knight spat a few profanities at him. "Swearing in front of your son? How could you?" He gasped, turning around and backhanding Kirby as he finally staggered to his feet. The sound was satisfying along with his cry of pain, and the trapped warrior's eyes were a solid red due to his fury.

"You cruel monster! You'll pay for this, mark my words!" He snarled, but he knew no matter how much he hit the glass he couldn't escape his prison. Seeing poor Kirby in such an awful shape was eating him up inside, for he wished he could relieve the child's pain! He felt a fresh wave of fury at the mocking snickers of that vile being, and he could hear his heartbeat along with his heavy breathing. All he could do was watch as the battle continued, and he prayed to Nova that Kirby would win.

Sweat poured down his body as the child gasped for air, and everywhere was hurting. Wait! He has his cell phone, so maybe that can work! While the knight was distracted, he pulled the phone out and checked to see if he could call the other three Kirby's...but he paled as he saw it was out of batteries! Oh no...how could he possibly defeat this menace without the aid of his other selves?! He jumped backwards as he heard the knight's wing beats, and that action saved his life since his silver sword stabbed where he had been standing a moment ago. Heaving a breath, he put his cell phone away and quickly inhaled a star that was on the ground. He smiled tiredly as he now has the Sword copy ability, and he got into a battle stance. "Now, this is what I've been waiting for brat!" He looked into the cold amber eyes of his enemy, filled with the evil intentions of harming and then slowly killing him.

Bracing himself, he clashed swords but his was nearly knocked out of his hand from the force of the blow. No! He had to win, otherwise he would do awful things to Meta Knight! The very thought of that fiend hurting Meta Knight filled the boy with rage, and by Nova he would be danged if that monster hurt him! With a battle cry, Kirby began to move about and attack the evil being with the viciousness of the sole purpose of protecting someone.

After three hours of fighting, however he was knocked off his feet and he slammed onto the ground with a thud. Slowly and in visible agony, he staggered to his feet looking worse for wear. But, his foe was also in bad shape but he simply chuckled. "This has been a impressive fight, brat...but sadly it's time for you to say goodnight." His eyes flashed with wicked glee as he rumbled "But don't you worry, after I kill you...I'll release that knight from his prison and torture him until his mind or body breaks! And there's nothing you can do about it!" After hearing those horrible words, a burning rage tore through him washing away the pain for the time being.

"Y-You...will not touch him.." The child hissed, his blue eyes filled with rage while his mouth curled into a snarl. His face was turning crimson, and it wasn't just from him being overheated.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." He mocked, smirking at the sight of the trembling child. He thought he was shaking from pain and fear, instead of rage.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY FATHER, YOU MONSTER!" Kirby howled in fury, soon lunging before the enemy could react. In the mirror, Meta Knight was stunned at seeing this angry side of the boy and Dark Meta Knight seemed the same way. Before he could react, Kirby landed a blow that caused him to shatter like glass. After he had done so the last piece of the mirror clinked onto the ground while shining, almost like it was coaxing the hero to free the imprisoned one.

He picked it up and rushed towards the mirror, soon putting the last piece in the only space left. The tired child watched as his father figure stumbled out of the mirror, and he croaked out " You're...okay.." Tears filled his eyes as the pain smashed into him, and he would've fell to the ground face first if Meta Knight hadn't grabbed him.

"Kirby! Oh dear Nova...I'm so sorry." The knight rumbled, feeling sick as he looked at the injured boy. His stomach twisted with guilt as the hero whimpered, and he wrapped his wings around him before he picked him up. "Shh, it's alright...I'm here..I won't let anything or anyone hurt you like this again, I swear it!" He growled, wiping the sweat and blood away from his eyes before Kirby hugged him.

"Y-You promise?" He whispered, for he was so tired! All he wanted to do was sleep, and he smiled happily as his adoptive father nodded. The last thing he felt before unconsciousness claimed him was the cool metal of his mask, almost like the masked warrior was pressing his forehead to his as a way of saying "Yes, I promise."

* * *

It was now nightfall since the fall of Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind, but Kirby was still weak..and he knew he was going to get attacked by horrific nightmares as he recovered. After all, what had happened was going to sink in and he knew those nightmares weren't going to be pleasant. The knight was pulled out of his thoughts as he suddenly heard a blood curling scream, and he rushed towards Kirby's house.

Slamming the door open, he ran towards Kirby's bed. The child was shaking and thrashing around, tears running down his face. "Kirby! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" He rumbled, shaking him gently. When that didn't work, he grabbed the child and patted him on the back. "Son, wake up...it's okay...I'm here." He whispered, and the pink hero opened his eyes that was filled with fear.

"M-Meta K-Knight! I-I had a nightmare..a-and your dark self...started h-hurting you...I couldn't d-do anything!" He sobbed, clinging onto his father figure as he wept. Shaking, he held onto the knight with all his strength almost like he was afraid that if he let him go, he would vanish. The said knight didn't push him away, he simply let the child cry.

"They're gone now young one..you have nothing to fear. Nothing is going to happen to me." His words of comfort were a balm to his pain and fear, and after a while Kirby's crying turned into hiccups. He leaned back, and he smiled slightly as the knight wiped the tears from his face. "Everything's going to be alright, Kirby." He softly replied, and he knew in a few days the boy was going to be covered in bruises. The memory of what he did to him made his blood boil, but he had to swallow his anger down.

"Umm...can you...can you stay here with me?" The child asked softly, and his blue eyes pleaded with him to say yes. Meta Knight saw this, and he easily could say no to him...but he wasn't so cold hearted that he'd leave the boy just to protect his reputation. He mentally scoffed, for he could care less what anyone thought of him. Kirby was far more important to him than some stupid way he had to act, and when he nodded the expression of pure joy on that innocent face warmed his heart. Seeing how happy he was made it worth him staying, and he let go of the child.

"Go ahead and get some more sleep Kirby, I'm not going to leave your side." He leaned over and fluffed the pillows, but he checked to make sure the gauze wasn't red from him opening up his wounds. Later on, he would clean the child up but for now he needed his rest. The hero of Dream Land leaned back, and after he was covered back up with his blanket the knight pulled a chair up to his bed but he didn't sit down. He put a trash can on the chair in case Kirby got sick, and he leaned against the wall but he still kept an eye on him.

After a while, Kirby drifted off to sleep once more and luckily for the boy it was still early in the night. As he heard the steady and soft breathing of the child, he vowed that no one will ever hurt Kirby this badly again. Neither physically or mentally, for if he got his hands on them...well it wouldn't be pretty. 'Nova, let Kirby have a peaceful slumber.' He thought, for he didn't deserve to suffer such awful nightmares.

* * *

It was now early morning, and even though he didn't get a wink of sleep he was glad that Kirby was blessed with not having any more nightmares. Pulling out some more gauze and spray, he knew it would burn but the wounds didn't need to get infected. Turning around, he watched as the child began to stir. Opening his eyes, Kirby yawned and slurred "Good morning.." He sat up and blinked as the knight walked over to him.

"Good morning Kirby, did you sleep well after...last night?" He asked, and he felt relief as he nodded. That was good, and he wasn't sure if Kirby would be lucky again tonight. As he began to clean his wounds, he swore that as long as he lived he would teach Kirby to not rush into battle with an enemy. For he wouldn't want him to get hurt again, or worse...the thought of the child dying before he did made a chill run through him.

"When I heard you yelling in the mirror at your dark self, you were saying a lot of bad words." Kirby giggled, and the knight blushed slightly under his mask.

"Yes, I did but I better not hear you repeat any of them." He warned, for the child was too young to say anything of that sort.

As the child giggled again and hugging him after his wounds were cleaned up once more, Meta Knight couldn't help but think that things will go back to normal once more. When Dedede returned from his vacation next week, and if he found out the king fought Kirby while he was still recovering...well, he would verbally rip him a new one. But, on the other hand he knew the king wasn't that heartless. Aside from that, he was going to stay by his side and make sure he recovered.

As long as the child stayed by his side, nothing would dare harm him. For he would protect this innocent child with every breath in his body, and nothing will stop him except death itself. Kirby needed someone to protect him, and he vowed to himself that if his son needed him...he would always be there for him.


End file.
